


You naughty, naughty boy.

by CaffeinatedMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Post-Stanford, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedMoose/pseuds/CaffeinatedMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stepped back, opening up the laptop screen to see a blog with pictures of male models all trussed up in rope and chains and handcuffs. “Oooh, so this is what you’re into, huh?” Dean grinned down at Sam, turning the screen to show him what he’d discovered. “You naughty, naughty boy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my first bit of Wincest smut : D More to come! Hoping to write a few chapters with various kinds of bondage!

Dean bust in the door to their hotel room carrying two bags of fast food. “Got the food, Sammy!” Before the door was even fully open, there was some shuffling and a thud as something hit the floor. Sam was sitting on the bed, deliciously shirtless, with the blankets clutched around his waist, looking rather flustered. 

Dean grinned widely and chuckled as he set the paper bags on the table by the door before stalking over to his younger brother. “You sneaky thing. What are you up to?” Sam had no words to explain his situation, only flailing at his older brother as Dean stepped around the bed, leaning down to pick up his laptop that had fallen onto the floor. “Dean, don’t! Give it back!” However, he couldn’t reach it as Dean stepped back, opening up the screen to see a blog with pictures of male models all trussed up in rope and chains and handcuffs. “Oooh, so this is what you’re into, huh?” Dean grinned down at Sam, turning the screen to show him what he’d discovered. “You naughty, naughty boy.” 

Sam could only look down at his lap, lip quivering as he bit down on it, his face beat red in embarrassment. He’d been caught red handed, and red faced, and there was nothing he could do to deny it. He tensed as Dean sat down next to him, the bed sinking under his weight. He could feel Dean’s breath on his face, his low voice speaking softly, so erotically. “You know, we could try something like these pictures, if you want. We do have everything we need in the trunk of the car. Rope, chains, handcuffs, maybe more. Who knew supplies to restrain demons could be used for other things, hm?” 

Sam drew in a delicious little gasp, starting to quiver again as those thoughts jolted through his mind. When Dean had come in earlier, he’d been scared soft, but he was quickly becoming erect again at the idea of possibly being tied up by his brother and forced to do as he wished. Sam slowly peered up from under his bangs, and the look he was giving Dean was a mix of arousal and fear. All those fantasies were great, but they were just fantasies, and in the real world they could be dangerous. Someone could be hurt if you weren’t careful with how you tied them up. Had to make sure you didn’t tie them too tight, cut off blood flow or pull a muscle. And there was also the fear of simply letting go of bodily autonomy, letting someone else take control and do as they pleased. He’d trust his brother with his life in a fight, but he worried that Dean might push things too far if he knew Sam couldn’t fight back. He did tend to get a little rough in bed.

Dean saw the fearful look in Sam’s eyes and sighed. He brought up a hand to gently caress Sam’s cheek, leaning in for a soft kiss. “I wouldn’t hurt you, Sammy. You know that. I wouldn’t push you to do anything you don’t want to. It’s your body, your choice.” He could feel the quivering in Sam’s lips as he placed another kiss there to sooth him. “We’ll start slow. Something small.”

Sam nodded slowly, returning the kisses, his hands coming up to grip the front of Dean’s shirt. He had begun to relax, until he suddenly felt the cool air on his legs and he pulled away, scrambling to reach for the blankets that Dean had tossed off him. “Hey!”

Dean just cackled. “Can’t have my way with you if you’re all covered up.” He then wandered off to dig in his duffle bag, retrieving a set of handcuffs. He then crawled up onto the bed and straddled Sam, his jean clad hips pressing to his brother’s aching erection, shifting slightly as he took Sam’s wrists behind his back and cuffed one, looping the chain through the slats of the headboard before attaching the other cuff. Sam gasped underneath him, arching up for more friction. He wriggled as he was cuffed to the bed, only causing the frame to rattle. But from the way he was leaking precum, Dean could tell he was enjoying it. Dean brought both hands to Sam’s face, lifting his chin up to look into his hazel eyes. “Now, if I get too rough with you and it’s too much, I need you to tell me to stop, alright? Don’t let me push you too far. Promise me.”

Sam looked up at his brother and nodded solemnly. “I will. I promise.”

Dean smiled and hopped off the bed. “Great. Let’s get started, then.” He stuck his tongue out between his teeth teasingly as he pulled his shirt off over his head, then leaning down to unlace his boots. He kicked them off, and with two heavy thuds, they landed by the door. He then peeled his jeans off, revealing that he had been wearing nothing underneath. His own cock was already hard in excitement.

Sam couldn’t help staring as his brother stripped in front of him, eyes wandering over the toned muscle of his chest and arms, down his waist, his legs, and back up to pause at the twitching shaft between his legs. His mouth watered, and he licked his lips to keep drool from escaping. Dean laughed softly as he crawled up on the bed again, positioning his hips so that his cock was right there within reach of Sam’s mouth. “Suck.” 

It didn’t take any more coaxing as Sam quickly leaned forward to wrap his lips around the head of his brother’s cock, tongue caressing it as he sucked. He strained to take more into his mouth, but Dean pulled away so that he could only tease the tip. “Just the head, first,” Dean murmured, one hand on the headboard for balance while the other rested on Sam’s head, gripping at his hair as that tongue rubbed him in all the right ways. He slowly pressed forward, allowing Sam more of his thick cock. He groaned as he pushed in all the way to the hilt, feeling the tip press to the back of his brother’s throat. 

Sam’s eyes fluttered shut as he took it all, eyes watering as Dean held the back of his head, forcing him to hold the position for a moment. Then his fingers sunk into Sam’s hair, pulling as he began to thrust back and forth into Sam’s mouth. He leaned down, resting his forehead against the headboard of the bed, watching his cock disappear into Sam’s mouth each time, his throat bulging slightly as it accommodated the thickness being shoved down it. 

“That’s good, Sammy. So good. Take it all for your big brother,” Dean growled out, bucking his hips hard into Sam’s mouth. Sam looked up at him, eyes hazy with lust, and kept his head still, throat open as Dean fucked into him. His tongue and lips worked at the pulsating shaft.

Meanwhile, Sam was so incredibly turned on to be at his brother’s mercy. He tried to hold still, but he couldn’t help squirming and bucking his hips into nothing. He ached to touch himself, to get some friction. He grinned around Dean’s cock as he heard the wooden beam he was chained to crack from his struggling. Apparently Dean heard it too, because he chuckled as he continued to move, gazing down at Sam’s desperate puppy eyes. “Hold on, I’m almost there. You’ll get some when I’m done.”

Dean grunted as his pace increased, going somewhat erratic as he neared his release. He hunched over Sam, grip shifting to his shoulders and holding on tight. His body tensed as his orgasm finally rocked through him, shooting his hot seed down Sam’s throat. Sam made a choked noise, come spilling from his mouth as Dean pulled out. His head drooped, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat while he licked at his lips and swallowed, taking every drop of his brother’s come. He rattled his chains again, getting Dean’s attention.

“Okay, okay,” Dean sighed in false frustration, settling down to straddle Sam’s thighs with a smile. As soon as he wrapped his fingers around Sam’s cock, soft shuddering moans crooned out of his brother’s mouth, head tipping up and leaning back against the headboard. He came alive again like an electrical device being turned on, all cute noises and squirming. Dean leaned in, pressing his lips over Sam’s and ravaging his mouth with his tongue as he moved his hand quickly. His thumb rubbed over the tip each time he passed it, giving Sam all the friction he wanted and more, movements smooth and slick from all the pre-cum that had dribbled down his brother’s cock. Sam was nearly overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure. His moans came out as muffled gasps and cries, body bucking as he thrust up into his brother’s hands. He kissed frantically, as if he were worried Dean would disappear, wanting all that he could get in the moment. It wasn’t long before he came, spilling hot, sticky fluid between them. Dean stroked him until every last drop was milked out of him. 

They two Winchesters then relaxed against each other with a contented sigh, not even caring about the mess between them. Dean rested his head down on Sam’s shoulder. He wiped his hands on the sheets before draping his arm around his brother. His other hand came up to play with Sam’s hair. Sam purred under the gentle touch, only shifting slightly to try and get comfortable. “Dean….Dean? Could you take off the cuffs? Shoulders are starting to hurt.”

“Oh. Right. Of course.” Dean sat up, one arm around Sam to hold him forward while he unlocked the cuffs. Sam groaned as he brought his arms forward, curling them around his brother. Dean smiled as he rubbed Sam’s shoulders deeply, easing the sore muscles. They stayed that way until they were starting to fall asleep, only awoken by their growling stomachs. “Foods probably cold now,” Dean grumbled, unwilling to move. He stayed sprawled on Sam’s lap, who drew in a deep breath, nuzzling into Dean’s neck as he sighed, murmuring in return. “We could…microwave it. Better than having to get dressed and leave the room for more food.” 

Dean shrugged. “You’re right. And I’m getting pretty hungry now that I think about it.” He kissed Sam on the cheek before groaning and sitting upright to stretch. He crawled off the bed, tossing Sam his shirt to clean up with. While Sam was wiping up the come on him and around him, Dean microwaved his burger and fries. 

Dean brought back his food, and a chicken salad for Sam. He flipped on the tv and found a cheesy old movie. They ate their food, and smiled, and laughed the night away.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam walked up behind his brother, peering over his shoulder at the newspaper he was reading. Dean was looking for any strange happenings in town that could be a hunt. “Think I got something. Check this out.” He lifted the paper, glancing up to look for Sam, but Sam was already there. Sam held four lengths of rope. Just as Dean looked up, he swung the rope around front of his brother’s throat, holding it taut, pressing against Dean’s neck until he was forced to lean back. 

Dean’s first response was to reach for his knife, but Sam shook his head and leaned in to nibble along Dean’s ear. “It’s me, Dean. I just…want to try something.” Sam pulled the rope slowly to the right, the rough fibers scratching at the older man’s throat. “Let’s take a break from research.” His lips trailed down his brother’s neck, suckling and kissing at the salty flesh. His voice was liquid velvet, causing Dean to shudder and close his eyes, his breath drawing in sharply. “You gonna tie me up, Sammy?” he whispered with a grin, lifting his head ever so slightly so that the rope would dig in.

Sam laughed low, releasing his hold on one end of the ropes and stepping back. “Strip and get on the bed.” Dean could only purr with excitement. “You know I love it when you get bossy. Makes me all tingly.” He stood and tossed off his shirt, jeans and boxers following soon. He growled and spun when Sam swatted his ass with the bundle of rope, raising his hands in defense and trying to grab at the ropes. Sam chuckled and tucked the ropes into his belt, deftly snatching Dean’s hands. His height advantage made it easy to knock Dean off balance, and soon they had both tumbled onto the bed, Sam on top. He wrestled Dean’s arms over his head, pinning both of his brother’s wrists in one hand while he reached for the ropes. 

Dean hissed and struggled like a beast being held against its will, but Sam could tell he was just putting up a good fight for the fun of it. It wasn’t hard to tell, with his brother’s cock twitching against his thigh. Those vibrant green eyes stared up at him defiantly.

Sam kept a good grip on his brother’s hands, thighs pressing into his sides in an attempt to hold him still. Dean bucked and growled up at him playfully. “Hold still. You’re just making this harder on yourself,” Sam murmured in his ear, nipping at it. He trailed little nibbling kisses along Dean’s jaw and up to his lips where he claimed his brother’s mouth with a harsh kiss, biting down on his lips. His tongue invaded Dean’s mouth, and soon the older man was melting under him. He took this moment to grab a length of rope and tie it around Dean’s right wrist, then tying it to the corner bed post. When he went to grab another piece of rope, Dean wriggled and tried to untie the other wrist. Sam swatted away the sneaky hand before tying it as well. “You’re not going anywhere, Dean.”

“I’m still not going to make this easy for you.” Dean bared his teeth and hissed up at Sam while the younger Winchester turned around to start tying down his ankles. Once all four limbs were spread and anchored, Sam slid off the bed and stood to gaze down at his brother who continued to pull at his bonds, all the while leaking pre-cum down his thick cock. Sam’s eyes narrowed and he licked his lips, eyes travelling over the taut muscles covering the delicious body before him. Dean sighed and slowly stopped struggling. “Whatcha gonna do to me now, Sammy? You just gonna stare?”

Sam shrugged and peeled off his t-shirt, already starting to feel warm from wrestling his brother onto the bed. “I was going to stare for a little bit, yes. But I also have other plans for you.” He chewed on his lower lip, enjoying the view of his brother spread out before him, unable to escape. Stepping closer to the head of the bed, he reached out and ran his fingers over Dean’s stubbled face and down his neck. His thumb draped over the front of Dean’s neck, and for a moment, he squeezed, laughing as the other man gasped when released.   
A shiver ran through Dean as he drew in a sharp breath, his brother’s hand over his throat. Restrained like this, he was truly at the mercy of his younger brother. The same younger brother who had shown a dark streak once in a while, even when he wasn’t possessed. He let out a shuddering breath as Sam leaned in and kissed his cheek, moving along his neck and shoulder, going slowly down one arm, then the other. Every once in a while, he’d bite down and drive Dean wild, never knowing when the gentle kisses would turn sharp.

Sam’s hot breath warmed his skin, ghosting over his chest like a heated fog. He couldn’t see it, but could feel it so clearly. Every little touch went straight to his groin. Sam continued to kiss over Dean’s chest, pausing to trail his tongue around each sensitive nipple. On the second, he bit down hard, sending Dean reeling and crying out his name. “Saaam!” Sam cackled with laughter before kissing the reddening skin. When he glanced up at Dean, his hazel eyes were alight with glee. “You’re just so much fun to tease. I can’t resist. I love it when you cry out my name in pleasure.”

Dean glared down at him, before his expression melted in the enjoyment of the sensations over his skin, Sam turning to lick and suck at the opposite nipple. Just as Dean began to moan, Sam pulled away and kissed a trail down his stomach. “Why’d you stop?” Dean whined.

Sam shrugged, placing a few kisses along Dean’s thighs, his nails tracing down his sides. He settled down between Dean’s legs and licked a trail right up next to that twitching cock but didn’t touch it. Instead he went back down and nibbled at his brother’s inner thigh. He opened his mouth wide and sucked on a patch of flesh, tongue flicking over it. His arms draped over Dean’s thighs, holding him still while he nibbled and sucked. Above him, he could hear his brother’s gasps and moans, urging him to touch the throbbing warmth between his legs. “Please, Sam…”

Pulled away, he smiled at the dark spot on Dean’s thigh. As he turned to kiss at the other thigh, he nosed at Dean’s cock in passing, sighing at the salty musk of the pre-cum dribbling down the shaft. His fingers slipped under Dean’s rear, large hands squeezing the trembling flesh. His nails raked over his brother’s ass and dug in, pulling his hips closer. At last his tongue came out and licked up Dean’s cock, lips caressing along the side ever so gently. He kissed the tip before going down again, and suckling along the side once more. He pressed his lips to every inch of his brother, tasting him and worshipping him.

Dean groaned and arched upwards, hands clenching as he pulled on the ropes. He ached to touch his baby brother, to hold onto his hair and force him to take all of his big cock. The ropes strained and the bedframe creaked, the muscles in his arms bulging. These ropes were built to hold demons, so of course they were strong. They’d hold him until Sam was finished with him.

After what seemed like an hour of teasing, Sam took his brother’s cock deep into his mouth. He hadn’t even started with the tip, just buried it all down his throat. Dean shuddered and bucked, thrusting himself even deeper. “Oh Sammy…That’s so good, take it all.”

Sam purred low in his throat, arms tightening around his brother as he held his position, tongue slipping around Dean’s cock. The vibrations rattled along the entirety of the hot shaft in his mouth, and when he pulled away, he could taste all the sweet pre-cum that it had caused. Once there was room to move, Dean was thrusting up into his mouth freely. Sam growled and retrieved his arms from under Dean’s ass, now pressing hands to his hips to hold him down. Only when Dean stopped struggling did Sam move again, bobbing his mouth up and down on his brother’s cock. All the while, he kept up the rumbling noises in his throat, while his fingernails traced circles along Dean’s hips and thighs. 

His brother squirmed and moaned his name, over and over, as his voice keened higher with each time it was repeated. “Sam…Saaaamm….SAAAM!” On the final tone, he came, spilling all that hot come right down Sam’s throat. Sam pressed down to take all of his older brother’s cock once more, sucking hard and swallowing to get every last drop.

Sam pulled away slowly, licking his lips as he sat up. He knelt between his brother’s legs, grinning lazily down at him. One hand fell over his crotch, rubbing at the seam of his jeans, right where his own hard cock lay. Eyes narrowed, his head tipping forward so that his hair draped over his eyes. 

Dean flopped back, motionless except for his heaving chest. When he found the energy to glance up, he found his little brother caressing himself through too much clothing. Dean grinned. “When I get out of these ropes, It’s SO your turn.”

With renewed energy, Sam scrambled to untie his brother, his own clothing being tossed to the ground once Dean could get his hands on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference image for the rope tie used. Beware of naked anime girl. http://puu.sh/cKHSw/e2fa9733ec.jpg

Sam lay curled up in his warm bed, blankets pulled up to his chin. His arms folded against his chest, hands clutching the edge of the blanket. He looked so relaxed in his soft fluffy nest of pillows and blankets, Dean almost didn’t want to wake him, but his body had other ideas. And he had a feeling Sam wouldn’t mind those ideas once he was up.

Dean smiled mischievously, dangling the end of some rope over his brother’s cheek until it touched soft skin. He swished it back and forth gently, tickling the younger male. Sam grunted in his sleep and reached up a hand to rub his face before retreating back underneath. Dean continued to run the rope over Sam’s face, chuckling as he pulled the blanket up over his head. “Aww, Sammy. Don’t hide from me.”

Dean tugged the blanket back down and decided on another way to wake his brother. Instead of the rope, Dean pressed his already hard cock to Sam’s cheek, trailing it to his lips and smearing pre-cum there. Sam grumbled, hands fisted in the blankets and tried to hide again, until he felt something wet on his lips. His tongue flicked out to lick them clean, and this time the noise that came from him sounded positively delicious.

Sam slowly opened his eyes, letting the blankets down as his arms peeked out to stretch. He grinned at the sight of his brother standing naked next to him, hard cock inches from his face. Heat rushed right down to his crotch. Sam smiled and leaned towards Dean, opening his mouth to caress the head with his lips, tongue rubbing over the slit to coax out delicious pre-cum.

Dean gasped and laid his hand atop Sam’s head, fingers burrowing into his hair to get a good grip as Sam slowly went down, taking his time enjoying every inch of his brother. As Sam pulled back, Dean pulled him away completely. Sam looked up in confusion, blinking sleepily as Dean let go of his hair, lifting with the other hand, a long coil of rope. “Gonna tie you up Sammy,” He said matter-of-factly, “Been researching some interesting rope ties that I think would look really pretty on you. Feel good, too.”

Sam’s sleepy eyes perked up with interest and he slowly sat up, pushing the blankets off his bare form. His cock was already rising as he wondered what Dean had planned. “What do you have in mind?” The younger Winchester’s voice was low and rough from sleep, but to his older brother, that rough edge sounded like pure sex.

Dean just smiled and slipped in behind Sam, hands under his arms to lift him up to his knees. “You’ll see.” Then he crept around front and uncoiled the rope, running it through his hands until he found the center point. He draped the rope around the back of Sam’s neck and tied it in front, making sure it was plenty loose. Sam bit down on his lip, watching as his brother tied a few more knots in the doubled rope, in the middle of his chest, his stomach, his hips, and another just below his cock. Then he drew the rope between Sam’s legs and split the two strands. Each rope came around the bottom curve of his ass and wrapped around his sides, coming to loop through the rope in the front. The loops between each knot spread as he intertwined them, like diamonds, decorating up his pretty little brother’s body. As he wrapped the ropes around Sam’s back again, they crisscrossed over his tanned skin. He could feel Sam’s skin heating up with lust, and as he tied the ends of the ropes behind Sam’s upper back, he smiled at his work. 

Sam’s face was flushed pink, his head down while Dean worked. He wasn’t even truly restrained, but when he shifted to look down at the ropes, he made happy little noises as he saw the diamonds and triangles of rope crossed over his body. “It’s beautiful, Dean. Can I look in the mirror?” As he tried to stretch and get a better glimpse, the ropes dug into his skin and made him gasp. While Sam was admiring himself, Dean had produced a shorter length of rope. He moved behind Sam and took his wrists, one by one behind his back. “Not yet. Not until I have a little fun with you. I don’t want you going anywhere.”

He placed kisses along his brother’s shoulders and back while he pulled Sam’s wrists until each nearly met the opposite elbow, forearms pressed together. Then he wrapped the rope around Sam’s wrists, leaving a few finger’s widths of space to make room to tie the ends. He made sure to loop the rope through the main body ropes, securing his arms down good, before tying a couple sturdy knots. “This okay, Sam? No numbness or pinching?” Peering around Sam’s shoulder to look at his face, he was met with an expression of pure bliss and soft panting. His little brother’s narrowed eyes were hazy, his jaw trembling. The blush on his face had crept down his neck and chest, and Dean followed the path until he saw all that pre-cum sliding down Sam’s cock. “Sam?”

Sam lifted his head with a soft “Mmm?” as his hazel eyes met Dean’s. “Yeah,” He mumbled, finally remembering his voice, “It’s good. It’s really good. I’m good.” His knees parted further as he settled comfortably down on his rear, shifting to feel the ropes tense and dig in again. A soft moan arched out of his lips. Sam smiled lazily and stretched against the ropes, testing them, before relaxing on his knees, and peering up at Dean. His blushing face looked so damn needy. Dean had no idea just how much of a rope kink his brother had until he’d seen it in person. With Sam all tied up before him and unable to move, he didn’t even know where to begin.

He started by grabbing Sam’s chin and lifting it towards him, pulling him in for a bruising kiss, lips pressing together so hard it hurt. His hand slid around the back of Sam’s neck to keep him close, biting at his lips before forcing his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. Sam shuddered and moaned loudly as his mouth was invaded, powerless to do anything but return the kisses. He so badly wanted to wrap his arms around his brother and cling to him tightly, dig in his nails and beg Dean to fuck him right then. The muscles in his abdomen quivered with delight as he let out a high pitched whine. 

Oh gods, whatever gods there were, he thanked them as he gave himself over to Dean completely. He was so powerless, yet so full of heat that he might almost burst. This submissive act was absolutely making him melt and driving him wild at the same time. It was fire and ice, torture and pleasure that made he feel like he could almost come just from the ropes rubbing against his body and Dean assaulting his mouth. It was something he would only have done with someone he trusted.

While they kissed, Dean ran his hands all over Sam’s body, along his tense shoulders and arms, down his chest to pinch his nipples, fingernails trailing down his stomach. Nails dragged down his thighs, causing him to whimper again. When his fingers ghosted softly up his brother’s cock, Sam jerked his head back and bucked against Dean’s teasing hands. “Please, Dean. Please. Fuck me. I neeeed it.”

Sam’s pleading voice was wrecked with need, almost a sob as he gave Dean his best puppy dog eyes, leaning forward against the ropes to try and press himself against his brother. Dean smirked and gazed over Sam’s heated body, admiring where the ropes dug in and made delicious pink marks. Oh, he wanted to screw Sam senseless just as much as the man wanted to be screwed, but he was having so much fun watching his poor brother squirm and beg. “Oh, Sammy. If I’d known you were so into this, I’d have tied you up a long time ago.”

“Deaaaaaaan,” Sam whined desperately, breaths coming in sharp gasps, so eager for the match which would spark his flame. He needed Dean inside him, pinning him face down on the mattress, pounding into him until he exploded. He wanted the fire to burn. He needed to come.

And then without warning, Dean grabbed a handful of ropes and yanked Sam around so that he was pressed into the pillows. He struggled to lift his head and breathe, nudging the pillows out of the way. Then he was pressed mercilessly into the sheets again, his head turned so that his cheek rested on the bed. Dean’s strong hand held him in the middle of his shoulder blades while his other hand reached for a bottle of lube on the nightstand. Two fingers were shoved into him, slicking up his insides, before he heard Dean smearing the remainder on himself. And then that thick cock was thrust into him.

“Aaaahh, fuck, Dean!” Sam moaned out loudly as he was finally penetrated, feeling his brother slide in to the hilt on the first thrust. He didn’t even give Sam a chance to adjust as he gripped the ropes that held the man’s arms for momentum, pulling each time he bucked his hips. Sam clenched around him so tightly, it wouldn’t even take long for him either.

“You feel so good, Sammy,” Dean groaned as he pounded, unforgiving, into his brother’s tight hole which was slick with lube and pre-cum. His hands slid down to hold onto the crossed ropes near Sam’s lower back, which linked with the knots above and below his cock. In response, Sam made even prettier little sounds as the ropes tensed around his throbbing shaft. If the man could move more, he would have been squirming and clinging to the pillows or the headboard. But as he was, pinned down and restrained, he was just a shivering mass of lust, moaning out Dean’s name.

Sam’s eyes were screwed shut, his hair a mess as he simply lay there and took everything his brother could give him. He’d given up wanting to hold onto Dean and was overcome by the feeling of being dominated so roughly and completely. It was an emotional high as much as it was a physical arousal. Each thrust shoved him even more firmly against the bed, made his pleasure roar over his body until it blazed like an out of control forest fire about to consume him.  
Dean grinned down at his little brother melting under him and bent down to kiss and nibble along his neck. One hand came up to rest at the front of Sam’s throat, pulling him closer so that he could suck at the side of Sam’s neck. Little purple marks were soon scattered across that warm, pretty skin, but it wasn’t the hickies that almost brought Dean over the edge. It was the way Sam was gasping for breath as Dean’s hand pressed over his throat. At first he loosened his grip, but Sam shook his head, meanwhile, shoving his hips back against Dean ever more forcefully. So, Dean held tighter, squeezing off Sam’s air supply gradually, waiting for him to signal to stop. Sam never stopped moving his hips, even as his face began to pale, little breathy moans and gasps escaping his lips. 

Dean growled and threw his head back as Sam squeezed down tighter, bringing his own pleasure closer. When the pressure and friction on his dick became too much, he thrust in deep and finally filled his little brother to the brim with his hot come. Sam whimpered below him, bringing Dean back to his senses, and he pulled his hand away from Sam’s throat. All at once, the pleasure that had been numbed for a few moments came flooding back to Sam, and he came hard all over the sheets. The edges of his vision had started to grey, but once he could breathe, all the color ran back in like it had never been gone. He drew in a few deep lungfuls of air and collapsed on the bed, Dean sprawled over his back, just as exhausted.

Dean’s quick breaths on his warm skin began to cool the perspiration on his back, and he shivered, waking Dean from the haze of afterglow. Dean slowly lifted his head, and then his upper body, peering down at Sam’s limp form. His hands quickly moved to untie the ropes, first working on his brother’s arms, then more slowly untangling the long rope wrapped around his torso. “Sam?” He traced his fingers over the rope marks. “You gotta see these marks. So beautiful.”

Sam groaned as his arms were freed, bringing them forward much too quickly for the sore muscles to heal, and he pouted as he rubbed at his shoulders. Scooting forward, he felt Dean slip out of him, his brother’s come adding to the already sticky mess on the sheets. Sam rolled his shoulders until the pain eased before turning to cup Dean’s face in his hands, kissing him so sweetly and with such passion, it almost awakened Dean’s arousal all over again. 

Dean melted into the kiss, pulling away reluctantly. “Love you too, Sammy. But come on, you need to see these rope marks.” He took Sam’s hand, leading him away to the bathroom mirror. Sam stumbled when his legs took the full weight of his body, and nearly crumpled to the floor, if it hadn’t been for Dean catching him around the waist and drawing him close. Sam waved a hand in the air in a wobbly motion, chuckling low. “Wobbly sex legs.” Then he allowed himself to be pulled over to the mirror, hands bracing against the sink. When his eyes managed to focus, they widened. Red lines crossed over his body exactly where the ropes had been, forming the diamonds and triangles over his chest, and he turned to see the X’s over his back. He smiled and sighed happily, turning to Dean and kissing him hard in thanks. With the haze after sex over his mind, he couldn’t seem to find the right words. Dean just smiled and draped his arms around Sam’s waist, pressing every inch of his body close.

When they finally stumbled back to bed, after tossing the soiled sheets onto the floor, Sam curled up on his side, Dean settling in behind him. Strong arms encircled him, and he placed his hands over his brother’s. Dean kissed Sam’s shoulder. “Kinky little bitch.”  
Sam’s long, lanky form shook with silent laughter for a moment before he responded. “And you love it, jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Don't just give kudos. Leave comments!  
> They help me improve my writing!


End file.
